2nd Part-e
Politicians talk about cutting budgets, and making cut backs, but the first hit shouldn’t be taken to staffers in their office. The leaders needs to lead, and its time we enforced that. Its why I want to introduce political wage and spending caps. In some cases, political wages vary, and they can almost just vote for more money, so in times of crisis and times of prosperity alike, there will be a set amount that they can not rise their pay, or receive pay over. On your job, you have a set amount you are paid, until a management decision is made to raise it; this can be based on your performance, longevity on the job, or a time schedule. Lets do the same with politicians, and give a set level they will be paid, and cap it at that for a time period, a time period that they can not revoke or revote on. Now, would this bill be put in place? Highly unlikely, yet they claim, well liberal politicians, that we need to spread the wealth. I give them a deal, spread it from the wealth that would normally be your salary. If they refuse to do so, their promise for a modern world, is clearly nothing more then a campaign promise. The second part to this is spending caps. If you go over budget, your in a deficit you have to earn more money to cover. If you’re a government, we just raise a tax, or extended our debit limit, so we can spend more. I use a simple laptop computer, a few binders, 1 dollar pens, and multipurpose paper to do my work. I don’t have 6 sectaries, or any special devices; yet I do my own research, come up with ideas, see how people in the public view them, and write them up to get a ground base to build upon. I didn’t need a fully furnished office, a full staff, any of the things our politicians have, so lets put a cap on it. A cap on how much money each can spend on their offices, on travel, and on resources for their office. Now, not because we want to be mean or make them work by candle light, but when the nation suffers, we should all take cuts to sustain it, and politicians have not done that. In recessions, some got increased pay, spent more time traveling, doing things the common people couldn’t do, and making a bigger picture of the leadership being out of touch with the people. That needs to end, we need to see them put their money where their mouth is, well, the money we allowed them to call theirs. We need better economic reporting, because right now our reporting is from the same people that think we can run off a deficit. What’s worse, they are some of the most educated people. On paper, the idea of not paying your bills works, since you get to hold all your money. Yet, when the light man shuts out the lights in reality, your money still has to go, and in some cases a little extra, to get them turned back on. The money will have to be spent, so do it in the correct manner if you can. I want to know when we put money into the system, what happens? What honestly happens to the economy when we raise taxes? Can we find patters we can make economic strategy from? Right now the best economic information out there, is used for political party work, and not work to make a better system, or to encourage ideas that are not in the textbooks. A secret, America didn’t always have a federal reserve, neither did we have a income tax; which says we can survive with out them, but it hasn’t been tried. In fact a distrust of a system that calls it self federal but has owners in some cases is seen as un-American as isis. So, if we get a service, that will actually record what’s going on, both good and bad; and for once, a service that isn’t politically controlled by who runs it, maybe we can get the information we need to make better economic policy, and not political policy for election time. Some people use the Bible, other a timid inner voice, some just wait for the cops, and others, well, they are not around because they didn’t have anything to hold them back from doing wrong. Why shouldn’t our economic policy be the same? For every good thing you do, its easily a bad version of it, that can cause you a lot of trouble, something anyone finds out after they first touched the stove; and see that not touching it is a better option. If we leave our economic policy up to chance, what will stop any bad action, and wayward radical idea from running a system we worked hard for? Political laws change like the wind; economic policies such as taxation have existed since people first used government by man. For instance, who would agree with me that a percentage of our currency must be backed with something more then our good faith; or that what you earn is your personal business? We never made a playbook on what we wouldn’t do, so now its always been a question of if and when we would do it. That has to change.